Viril ou lâche
by kaga78
Summary: Kanon est amoureux, il se sent lâche de l'avouer car il pense que c'est à sens unique. Mais qu'en est-il réellement?


**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genre**** :** Romance.

**Rating**** :** M ou NC-18.

**Il y a longtemps que cette histoire est écrite mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la poster. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**VIRIL OU LACHE**

J'ai toujours pensé que de nous deux, j'étais le plus viril et que tu n'étais qu'un gamin aux traits légèrement féminin. Mais je me suis trompé. De nous deux, tu es le plus viril, que ce soit au combat, face à ton frère ou face à moi.

Et oui, face à moi. Quand je te regarde, je me sens comme une collégienne devant son premier amour. Si tu me regardes, je détourne le regard. Oui, je suis d'un viril frappant.

Je me sens parfois puceau face à toi et j'aimerai le redevenir afin d'être découvert par tes mains et pas ta bouche.

Mais bon, je pense que je ne devrais pas me faire d'illusion. Je vois bien dans ton regard qu'il n'y a que Hyoga qui compte.

Pauvre de moi, moi qui suis amoureux de toi. Shun !

- Kanon !

Je sursaute en entendant mon frère m'appeler.

- Oui, Saga.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ton cosmos est perturbé et je sens, avec notre lien, que ça ne va pas très bien. Quelque chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum !

- Allez, racontes à grand frère Saga ce qui ne va pas !

- Hey, tu n'as qu'une minute de moins, je te rappelle, mais c'est ce qui fait de toi l'ainé, à mon grand damne !

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et pose ma tête sur ses genoux, comme il faisait avant pour me rassurer.

- Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je suis amoureux.

- Et ?

- Et il n'est pas pour moi. Face à lui, je me sens tout petit. Il est surprotégé par son frère mais devant lui, je veux être protégé. Et son regard est pour un autre.

- D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu es amoureux d'un homme qui a un frère chiant, toujours à le surveiller. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es amoureux de Shun.

- Et oui ! Mais lui pas. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Hyoga.

- NON !

On sursaute avec Saga, je me redresse et vois Shun derrière le canapé. Je n'ai pas senti son cosmos.

Il me regarde furieusement.

Je vois Saga qui se lève.

- Je vais voir Mü, je vous laisse discuter.

J'ai envie de le retenir mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il vaut mieux que je l'affronte. Rah ! Qu'est-ce que je peux me sentir faible face à toi, Shun. Je baisse la tête me sentant comme un enfant pris en faute, je me rassois.

- Tu as cru que je n'avais d'yeux que pour Hyoga, me fait-il doucement.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te poser la question sans répondre à la sienne.

- Suffisamment pour entendre ta conversation avec Saga. J'ai caché mon cosmos de suite en entendant le début. Saga m'a senti, lui !

Je sais que tu es devant moi, mais je n'arrive pas à relever les yeux. Tellement pris dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas senti arriver alors que je scrute les environs pour savoir où tu es quand je me déplace dans le Sanctuaire.

- Pris à ton propre piège, me fait-il en me relevant la tête.

Je détourne les yeux.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ton cosmos me sonder, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard me chercher. Es-tu aussi lâche pour ne pas me regarder dans les yeux, s'écria-t-il soudain en me lâchant le visage.

Je relève la tête et ose affronter ton regard. Il brille de colère ce qui te rend encore plus désirable à mon goût.

- Oui, je suis lâche, Shun ! Face à toi, je me sens tout petit. Oui, je suis le faible et toi le fort, car je t'aime.

Je sens des larmes menacées de couler au bord de mes yeux que je baisse pour ne pas que tu les voies. Je me sens si faible, si peu viril. Pourtant de nos deux carrures, tu es le plus fin.

Je te sens t'assoir sur mes genoux et relever mon menton.

- Non, Kanon. A cet instant, je trouve que tu es fort…

Ta voix se fait douce, limite sensuelle.

- Oui, tu es fort car tu as réussi à m'avouer tes sentiments. Je m'en fous de Hyoga, il est avec Ikki. Quand je le regarde c'est surtout pour surveiller que mon frère me fout la paix afin que je puisse te contempler à ma guise. Hyoga est au courant de mes sentiments pour toi et est de mèche pour tenir mon frère hors de portée. Je t'aime Kanon, et là, c'est moi qui me sens faible dans tes bras.

Sa déclaration me laisse sans voix. Quel idiot je suis parfois. Saga doit bien se foutre de moi chez Mü. Je le retiens.

Je ne te quitte pas des yeux et je te vois s'approcher de mon oreille. Ton souffle me donne de délicieux frissons dans le dos, tu me susurres :

- Si tu ne fais rien maintenant, je crois que je ne pourrais pas te soigner de ta lâcheté.

- Ah oui, je réponds.

- Oh oui.

Je te prends le visage entre mes mains et commence à t'embrasser doucement. Nos baisers deviennent de plus en plus passionnés, je lâche ton visage et rapproche nos corps l'un de l'autre. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

Je te soulève et le porte jusqu'à ma chambre, je vois à ton sourire que tu as compris à la suite des choses.

Je te dépose doucement sur mon lit et commence à parsemer ton cou et ta gorge de baisers papillon. Je te sens te cambrer sous moi, tes gémissements emplissant la chambre. Mes mains commencent à te déshabiller et mes lèvres reviennent à la rencontre des tiennes. Tes mains ne restent pas inactives. Nous nous déshabillons mutuellement, découvrant nos corps nus.

Je pars à la découverte de tes points sensibles en descendant vers ton nombril, puis ton membre sans le toucher. J'entends tes soupirs de frustration mais je fais durer ta torture. Je remonte vers tes lèvres que je dévore tout en caressant ton sexe. Je recueille tes gémissements. Puis je repars à la conquête de l'objet de mes désirs.

Je le titille un peu avant de le prendre complètement en bouche.

- Kanon … aah ! ... je vais … venir !

- Alors viens, je lui réponds.

Dans un cri de jouissance, tu te cambres et je recueille ton essence. Je t'embrasse doucement, le temps que tu te remettes de tes émotions, tout en te préparant à ma venue.

- Shun, suis-je…

Tu me coupes la parole en m'embrassant.

- Oui Kanon, tu l'es.

- Alors je serais très doux.

Etre ton premier me ravi et me fais peur en même temps. Ma lâcheté revient au galop.

Avec l'aide de mon cosmos, je te prépare encore plus doucement. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je suis imposant. Je te vois légèrement grimacer à l'arrivée du deuxième doigt. J'insère le troisième en y intégrant encore un peu plus de cosmos. Ta crispation me montre ta douleur puis tu commences à te détendre.

- Viens, Kanon. Viens maintenant.

Ton corps est un appel au viol et je vais être le premier à y enfreindre sa loi. Je retire doucement mes doigts, ce qui te fait pousser un soupir de frustration. Je t'embrasse et continue de te caresser pour te faire penser à autre chose pendant que je te pénètre. La première fois est souvent douloureuse et je veux limiter cette douleur. Sans cesser de t'embrasser, je prends en main ton sexe et commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en m'enfonçant dans ton antre étroit. Des larmes pointent au bord de tes yeux. Je les récupère avec mes lèvres et je te murmure des mots rassurants. Tu te détends et je m'enfonce complètement en toi. Je m'arrête pour te laisser un temps d'adaptation.

Je continue mes va-et-vient sur ton sexe et je sens ton coup de bassin qui me signale que je peux bouger en toi.

Je commence mes va-et-vient et tes cris s'amplifient à chaque fois que je touche ton point sensible. C'est une douce musique à mes oreilles.

Dans un dernier cri contenant nos prénoms mutuels, nous jouissons dans un ensemble quasi-parfait.

Je me retire doucement et m'installe à tes côtés. Nous reprenons notre souffle.

- Je t'aime Kanon, me fais-tu.

- Je t'aime aussi Shun. De toute mon âme.

Je te prends dans mes bras et je t'emmène sous la douche pour nous rincer. Nous nous câlinons mais sans plus car la fatigue se fait sentir. Ta tête tombe sur mon épaule. Je te sèche, nous remets au lit et nous nous endormons du sommeil des plus justes.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vient me chatouiller le visage je referme un peu mieux les rideaux et j'en profite pour t'observer dormir. On dirait un ange. Je parsème tes épaules de baisers papillon et tu ouvres les yeux.

- Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?

- Hum, divinement bien, et toi ?

- Très bien.

Cette fois, tu lances les hostilités en m'embrassant, je me laisse faire un moment, puis reprends le dessus.

Quand soudain un cosmos en colère se présente à mon temple. Je te vois blanchir. Ikki.

- Que me veut-il encore ? Dis-tu.

- Allons voir, je fais en l'embrassant à nouveau pour le rassurer.

Nous nous habillons et sortons de la chambre. Ikki entre dans le temple à cet instant.

- Shun ! Shun ! crie-t-il.

- Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça de bon matin ? Lui fais-je en poussant Shun dans l'ombre.

- Je sais que mon frère est ici, je veux le voir.

- Que lui veux-tu ?

- Il doit rentrer, il a découché cette nuit et ce n'est qu'un gamin.

Shun sort de l'ombre et son aura est chargée d'envie de meurtre.

- Un gamin majeur, je te signale. Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi sans t'avoir sur le dos. De plus, je ne crains rien ici, lui dit-il.

- Je te signale que je suis ton ainé et que tu me dois le respect. Maintenant, tu rentres avec moi.

- NON ! Je reste ici. Je suis assez grand pour vivre sans toi. Et Kanon suffit amplement à ma protection.

Il se blottit contre moi.

- Quoi ! Vous … vous êtes ensemble. Mais.

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je l'aime et c'est tout. Maintenant va-t-en. Et arrêtes de me pouponner.

- Bien. Tu as raison. Tu as grandi. Pardonnes-moi petit frère. Je te laisse vivre ta vie, répond Ikki en baissant la tête.

Shun s'extirpe de mes bras et rejoint son frère.

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à protéger il me semble, alors protèges-le. Moi, je n'ai plus besoin de ta protection. J'ai juste besoin de mon frère, pas d'une nounou.

Ils prennent dans les bras et Ikki ressort du temple.

Je m'approche de Shun. Il a été fort face à son envahissant frère mais il n'a pas cédé.

- Viens, allons déjeuner, je lui fais.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais j'ai faim d'autre chose pour le moment.

- C'est une perspective très alléchante.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre, où nous allons, je pense, passer un petit moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que la vraie faim nous tiraille.

THE END


End file.
